


Idfc

by Sleepy_Sungie



Series: Skz hurt/comfort [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Implied Sexual Content, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Kim Seungmin-centric, Kissing, M/M, Sassy Minho, Swearing, seungmin is an idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Sungie/pseuds/Sleepy_Sungie
Summary: I act like I don’t fucking care, ‘cause I’m so fucking scared.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: Skz hurt/comfort [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694668
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Idfc

**Author's Note:**

> bruh, I’m deadass writing all these hurt/comfort fics bc I’m hurt and this is the kind of comfort I want, but I’m not gonna get it bc this is fiction... and I am lonely... OH WELL, MORE CONTENT :D

Hyunjin met Seungmin at a shitty club in the city.

Minho said Hyunjin should come with him, Jeongin, and Felix to the new club: Chateau. They’d be meeting some mutual friends and probably get wasted. Honestly, Hyunjin just wants an excuse to get some attention and liquor.

Seungmin only came because Chan told him to go or he’d drag him there. Apparently Chan has mutual friends, so here he was with Chan, Changbin, and Jisung in a cramped building, drinking a random overpriced cocktail. He doesn’t really mind clubs, he just likes getting loose and meeting strangers. He’d kiss them and mess around for a week. He’d tell them he loves them, even though they both know it’s fake.

Then he met Hwang Hyunjin.

Both They immediately were drawn to each other through the smoke and flashing lights. Seungmin can still remember the taste of Disaronno liquor on Hyunjins tongue and the flicker of mischief in his eyes.

They like each other and can feel the chemistry. Both rent an apartment and are roommates. They regularly fuck with each other but never really go beyond that. Mainly because of Seungmin.

They’ve just finished another round of amazing sex and collapse, panting on the bedsheets. Hyunjin lays his head on Seungmins chest and feels how hard his heart is beating. He looks up and sees how beautiful Seungmin looks in the afterglow.

Seungmin peers down at him and smirks amusedly “What are you looking at?”

Hyunjin grins and kisses Seungmins sternum. “Nothing”

They stay like that for a minute, just enjoying the floaty atmosphere and listening to the rain hit the window. Seungmin is about to doze off, but Hyunjin startles him by saying his name.

“Jesus, Jin! You’re gonna give me a heart attack one of these days.” Hyunjin just rolls his eyes and a beat of silence passes.

“Why aren’t we more than this?” Hyunjin whispers.

Seungmin can feel his heart rate pick up. _‘How can something quiet be so loud?’_ He thinks.

Seungmin sits up and gets out of the bed nonchalantly, the air becoming thick with tension. He doesn’t even look phased on the outside. He puts his boxers back on silently.

Hyunjin looks at him with an almost pleading look. “...are you going to say something?”

Seungmin pushes down the guilt and butterflies and simply says “no.” And he can see Hyunjins emotions the moment he does.

Hyunjins mouth open and closes as he looks down and huffs out a sigh of disbelief. Seungmin just turns around and walks to the kitchen.

‘Welp, Minnie boy! You’re officially the dumbest person ever!’ He cringes and plops down on the couch, clicking on the t.v. to get his mind off of things. But it doesn’t work. He hears Hyunjin slam the bathroom door and the shower running.

Seungmin tilts his head towards the ceiling and groans as he runs his hands over his face.   
‘ _God. Why can’t I just fucking tell him how I feel? I’m clearly hurting him. Fuck. Maybe he’s too good for me, maybe that’s why I won’t say anything? I don’t know...’_

He dozes off.

S L A M!

He jolts awake and falls on the floor, knocking the wind out of him. He groans and takes a second to get up.

“...Jin? Jinnie?” He calls out. Silence.

He goes to the front door and sees a note. he reads it, walking to the kitchen. ‘ _Glad to know you don’t fucking care about me._ -Hyunjin’

Seungmin slides his hands down his face. He sighs “ugh. I’m so stupid.”

Then he chuckles, picks up a glass cup, and faintly smiles at it as his face morphs into one of frustration and anger. He hurls the cup at the wall where it shatters into hundreds of pieces. He yells and punches the refrigerator, putting a dent in it.

Seungmin collapses into the floor. He puts his head in between his knees and he actually starts crying. “Great. If he doesn’t come back, it’s my fault. Why?! Because I couldn’t fucking tell him I love him because Im a coward!”

He gives himself a second before he scrambles to his phone. He quickly dials Hyunjins number and waits.

The bedside table starts vibrating. He left his phone here. Damn it.

Seungmin dials a number. They pick up.

“Hey Seung-” Minho starts

“Is Hyunjin there?” Seungmin asks, voice shaking.

“No? Is everything alright? You sound scared?” Minho’s tone is laced with concern and Seungmin almost started crying.

“No, I screwed up. We had a fight. I couldn’t tell him how much I actually care about him and he left his phone here and he’s gone and he left and-”

“Seung, calm down.” Seungmin stops rambling. “It’s going to be okay. Just let him do his thing. He’ll be back, I promise. Just give him space. Okay?”

“Okay.” He sighs

“And when he does come back, swallow your insecurities and just fucking tell him how you feel, alright?” Minho says 

“Yeah, I will hyung. Bye.”

They hang up and Seungmin sits in the living room, directly in line with the front door. He clicks on a random show and is able to sit for maybe fifteen minutes before he starts pacing.

He’s going over what he’s going to say over and over again. Completely overthinking and driving himself crazy with worry about Hyunjin.

He waits there. He partially falls asleep when there’s fumbling at the door at 3:48 a.m.

It opens and Hyunjin stumbles in, giggling. Seungmin rushes up to him and grabs him by the shoulders. “Where the hell were you? You’ve been out all night! And you’re drunk!”

Hyunjin says something like “not like you care” but it’s so heavily slurred. Seungmin pulls him into a hug, shocking the older.

“I care. I fucking care a lot, okay! I’m sorry.” He kisses Hyunjin and is transported to the night they met. He tastes the Disaronno and knows exactly where he went. Seungmin breaks the kiss and they share a look of recognition and Seungmin carries Hyunjin to the bathroom.

He set him down and went to go get Hyunjin some pyjamas when he’s quickly stopped by sounds of scrambling and dry heaving. He’s just able to hold Hyunjins hair up when he starts vomiting.

Seungmin rubs his back and whispers in his ear till he’s done. He stands the boy up, flushes the toilet, and helps Hyunjin rinse his mouth.

It took about thirty minutes to get Hyunjin to bed. He had to eat and have Seungmin change their clothes, but they are finally in bed. Seungmin holds onto him extra tight and kisses his head. “Goodnight hyung, I love you.”   
  


Seungmin wakes up. He makes sure Hyunjin is still there, and breathes out a sigh of relief when he is. He kisses his head and carefully gets out of bed to go to the kitchen. He grabs a water, ibuprofen, and a muffin, then heads back to the bedroom. 

Hyunjin is just waking up when he crawls back into the beds warmth. Seungmin caresses Hyunjins shoulder with his thumb and waits a couple of minutes before doing anything.

Hyunjin looks at Seungmin confusedly when he’s handed the meds and water, but takes them with a silent thank-you. He goes to speak, but is quickly stopped by Seungmin handing him a muffin and telling him to eat before he speaks. So he does.

“Seungmin-“

“Hyunjin, I love you.” Seungmin blurts out. And everything stops. “I always have. I didn’t say anything because I’m an idiot and was afraid of you leaving me. I thought if I ignored them, I wouldn’t have to face them. But I have a stupid amount of feelings for you. I- I don’t want you to leave me, hyung. I-”

Hyunjin leans forward and presses their lips together, making the younger shut up. They stay like this until Seungmin feels Hyunjin smiling against his mouth. Hyunjin leans back.

“Kim Seungmin, you are a fool.” He says it with such a seriousness that Seungmin thought he was going to break up with him. But then he smiled and gave a soft chuckle.

“I’m only a fool for you,” Seungmin whispers and they lay down, cuddling one another. 

**Author's Note:**

> Second chapter will be Hyunjins POV. Also, let me know what you want, I kinda want to do a crack fic because I’m chaotic


End file.
